


Seat Buddies

by inukag123



Series: Adrienette April [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #LetAdrienEat2K19, F/M, enjoy whatever this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: An akuma sticks Adrien and Marinette to their school bench, and the hijinks that ensue





	Seat Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Adrinette April! Enjoy whatever this is, I kind of threw it together and hoped for the best haha

'Wow Marinette, these macaroons are delicious as always,' Adrien grinned, reaching for another.

Nino made inintelligable yes agreeing noises around the enormous mouthful he had, and Alya swatted him. 

'Chew with your mouth closed, you cretin,' Alya smiled. 'But seriously, you've really outdone yourself, girl!'

Marinette flushed, but grinned back. 'I think the bakery gods were smiling on me yesterday! Finally! Enjoy it while it lasts!'

Adrien had joined her on the seat, and now reached past her for another. 'What are these pink ones? I haven't had one yet,'

'Pahonfoo!' Nino replied, earning another swat.

'It's passionfruit,' Marinette coloured a shade darker. 'I-I wanted to ride the wave of good cooking a-as long as I could,'

He smiled hugely. 'Really? I love passionfruit. You're so good at baking, Marinette.'

Suddenly there was a crash from outside, and what could only be described as an Akuma flew through the window, showering the area with glass. 

Luckily that side of the room was clear, because of the class being on lunch, but the Akuma barely seemed to care at all. 

It landed on the teacher's desk in a traditional teacher's pose, and paused slightly, listening to the purple butterfly that appeared on its face.

The four were frozen, staring at this intruder, not daring to make a sound.

After a moment, it caught sight of them, and grinned. It raised the round, water-pistol looking device it held, and fired twice, before vanishing through the classroom door.

A long minute passed, and the four raised from their flinched positions. 

'Is everyone alright?' Marinette questioned slowly.

'I, I think so,' Adrien said, looking down at himself. 

'Babe, you can let me go now,' Alya started trying to extricate herself from Nino, who had jumped in front of and curled around her protectively. 

'S-sorry, Alya,' Nino said, straightening, before pausing. 'Um, I can't seem to let you go,'

'You're sweet, Nino, but-' Alya nudged him, but cut herself off. 'I can't, Nino let me go!'

'I'm trying!' 

Both Marinette and Adrien looked at the struggling two, then looked at each other.

'But we're not touching anything, we should be fine,' she said. 

He made to stand, but failed. 'Sorry, Marinette, but I think you'd be wrong there,' he looked down.

She stared at him for a moment, before looking down at herself. 'Oh no,'

Everything that was touching the bench beneath her, from the base of her overshirt, to her jeans, to her bag, was absolutely glued.

Thoughts immediately started racing through her head, the first of which was Chat's face if she showed up to the fight with a bench stuck to her behind.

'"oh no" is right,' Adrien tried bracing himself with his non-stuck hand against the table and trying to break away, which only succeeded in lifting the heavy bench with him. 

'Well,' Alya said from next to them, 'I have to go after the Akuma and see what I can get. We'll text you guys and see if there's a way to reverse it.' She smiled. 'I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will have you two out of there quick smart.'

'Right,' Marinette smiled through gritted teeth.

'Sure,' Adrien grimanced. 'We'll, we'll catch up with you later.'

As the two awkwardly shuffled out the door, Marinette lay her head on the table. 'I don't think this could get any worse.'

'Well,' Adrien smiled, 'at least the macaroons are ok still?'

She shook her head without raising it, but felt him lean closer.

She peeked up at him. 'What are you doing?'

'Sorry, could you just, maybe,' he looked almost pitifully between her and the box of macaroons that was just out of his reach. She slid over the box obligingly.

'I'm surprised you can still eat when we're in this kind of predicament.'

He glanced towards the door, then shrugged.

They could hear the crashing from various points around the school, yet somehow still remained the only two people in the classroom.

'I really, geniunely, can't move right now. I may as well enjoy the food and company,' he winked at her.

She flushed a deep red. 'Well,' she shuffled slightly, 'be that as it may, I really should be out there!'

He smiled at her. 'That's very heroic of you Marinette, no wonder you're our class president.' He glanced back towards the door restlessly. 'I don't like just sitting here though,'

'Maybe,' she looked down at herself, 'hang on a minute.' She undid the top button of her overshirt, before looking over at him. 'Don't look!'

He looked at her, before flushing, and looking away. 'Yes Ma'am. What are you doing?'

She undid the rest of the buttons, and shimmied out of the shirt carefully, leaving her singlet underneath. The backs of her jeans were still stuck, but she suddenly had a lot more freedom than before.

'Is it safe to look?' He questioned tentitively. 

'Well, I suppose, but I'm still,'

He peeked over at her, flushed slightly, but pressed forward. 'I don't think that'll work for me, though.' He tested his hand against the bench, to no success. 

'I'm sorry, but you might just be stuck there until Ladybug and Chat Noir get this akuma.' Marinette looked down at the offending hand solomnly. She then reached for her bag, and pulled out a pair of scissors. 

His eyes widened. 'W-what are you planning, Marinette?'

She glanced back at him with a gleam in her eye that he hadn't seen in her before. It struck him of Ladybug herself. 

'I'm going to get out there. I'm sorry, Adrien, but at least you'll be safe here it seems.' She started cutting at her jeans, cursing the akuma with her every breath.

'But!' He put his free hand on her shoulder, 'if here's safe, then you're safe too. We can just wait it out.' He said imploringly.

'I really, I just,' she half-heartedly tried to shake off his hand. 'I need to be out there, and if I know you're safe-' she cut herself off, turning her face away to hide the blush. 'I mean,'

He shook his head as she dove back into attacking her jeans with vigour. 'I get it, you want to go and protect your friends, but Marinette,' he pulled his hand back halfway. 

She shifted slightly to start carefully cutting along the edge, whilst trying to protect her modesty at the same time. 

'I hate saying that you can't,' he looked down at his lap, 'because you can, but I-I want you to be safe too.'

She finally paused, looking at him. 

'I won't get in Ladybug and Chat Noir's way,' she said finally, 'I'm not Alya.' She joked halfheartedly. 

'I know that.' He hunched a little further, frowning. 'I just, you're precious to so many people here. They'd be heartbroken if anything happened to you.'

His hand hovered there in the space between them, and taking a deep breath, she took it carefully.

'I didn't think you worried this much, Adrien.' She said, a pink dusting her cheeks, her eyes wide.

He shook his head, tugging against the bench half-heartedly. 'I'm kind of backed into a corner here. Not much else I can do, unless someone gets a saw, or you're ready to go on the most awkward waddle of our lives.' He threw a small smile at her.

She returned to her cutting. 'I'm sure I could find something somewhere.' She flinched as a particularly large crash shot through the building. 

He watched her for a long moment, resting his face on his upturned free hand. 'You know, you really are our everyday Ladybug.'

She tried to cover her flinch, but then thought for a moment. There was a slight tone in his voice she hadn't heard before, one that reminded her inexplicably of Chat Noir.

'W-what makes you say that?' She looked up from destroying the second leg of her jeans. 

'I'm sure that Ladybug and Chat Noir are out there fighting and handling the situation now, but you're still trying to do what you can.'

'And you're not?' She was a little horrified at the slightly annoyed tone her voice pulled. 

She regretted it immediately, the corners of his lips made an obvious downturn, and his shoulders slumped. 

'I'm just trying to keep it together.' There was the barest hint of a wobble in his voice, and he turned away from her. He tried again, using his free hand as leverage, to pull his stuck hand

free, to the point that she could see his skin stretching, but it was futile.

'Adrien, I'm sorry,' she started, before making the final snip to cut herself free. 'I didn't mean it,'

'No, it's fine.' He looked back at her a little shakily. 'Like you said, I'm safe here. You should go.'

She stood unsteadily, before moving to stand in front of him. Gently, she put her hands on his shoulders. 

'Listen to me.' She leant over to make sure she was staring straight into his eyes. 'You're just as important to our class as I am. We all care about you. And I promise, Adrien,' she squeezed his shoulders slightly, 'I'll be back for you.'

As she disappeared out the door with a smile, Adrien found his heart trying to follow.


End file.
